Media streams may be provided to multiple end points of a communication system. For example, media streams may be broadcast to the multiple end points of the communication system over a network, such as the internet, a telephone network (e.g. the PSTN or a mobile telephone network) or a television network.
The media streams may be output to respective users at the multiple end points in real time, i.e. when they are received at the end points. For example, the media stream may be a TV media stream and the content of the TV media stream may be, for example, a live event such as a sporting event or a music concert. Another example of a media stream which may be output in real time when it is received at the multiple end points, is a gaming media stream, for example where multiple users (or “players”) are playing a game over the internet, media streams are output to the players at the different end points to thereby allow them to interact with the game simultaneously, and even interact with other within the game.